Regret
by Spottedpaw13
Summary: Cinderpelt regrets not listening to Firestar's orders. One-shot.


**I believe now I still owe you five one-shots, as another week has gone by. Well, what better thing to do on Superintendent's Day than write some stories? (I've been writing for about two hours now, working on a story that hasn't been published yet. After this, I'll work on another story that HAS been published but isn't being worked on, then probably get to work on Island Total Drama or Sacrifice.)  
>Well, welcome to the one-shot known as Regret. It's about Cinderpelt. And that's all I'm going to say.<strong>

* * *

><p>Regret.<p>

It's something everyone feels about something.

That little thing you did where you made a bad decision or made one mistake, and no matter how big or small it was, you can't help but _hate_ yourself for what you did.

Call the wrong number, or refusing to listen to orders, you'll wish you hadn't done what you did.

Days, weeks, months, years go by. Maybe you'll forget about the whole thing, or maybe you'll never forget. It depends on who you are and what you did. The perfectionists will never forget, and those who don't really care will. It really depends on your personality, but still, if only things had gone differently...

Of course, you can't go back and rewrite time. You'll have to live with what you've done forever.

* * *

><p>The pain.<p>

Oh, the pain.

Dear StarClan, it hurt.

Cinderpelt knew that she was a goner the moment the badger attacked. She had to protect Sorreltail, though, even if it meant her life. And in the end...it had.

But until she died, Cinderpelt knew the pain wouldn't go away. She was doomed to suffer until StarClan decided to finally claim her. So much pain...couldn't StarClan hurry up? Surely they wouldn't punish her until the moment they died?

Cinderpelt closed her eyes and sighed. She never wanted to be a medicine cat. This wasn't the path she'd wished for, unlike her apprentice, Leafpool. She'd been forced to take this path to be able to serve her Clan. If only she'd listened to Firestar all those moons ago...

_"Cinderpaw, if there are any ShadowClan warriors around, you need to stay in camp. Go back to your den."_

That was the order that Cinderpelt had received from Firestar, her mentor at the time. Firestar, at the time known as Fireheart, needed to get catmint for Bluestar, who'd had greencough, but at the same time, he needed to report to Tigerstar, then Tigerclaw, because Tigerclaw needed to talk to Bluestar but Bluestar was too sick to leave camp. Cinderpelt had offered to talk to Tigerstar for Firestar, but Firestar told her it was too dangerous for her. Of course, she hadn't listened.

She'd gone anyway. Dustpelt had said that Tigerstar was at the burned ash tree that overhung the Thunderpath. But when she got there, Tigerstar hadn't been there. She'd looked around for him, but before she found him, a monster from the Thunderpath had hit her.

And that monster broke her hind leg, which would prevent her from ever being a warrior.

She'd nearly died in the accident, and it was only under Yellowfang's care that she had survived and became a medicine cat.

Cinderpelt always had wanted to be a warrior, but she hadn't been able to because of her own mistakes. And she'd regretted it every day.

But she was ready to die now. StarClan had told her her time would come, and now it had.

"Cinderpelt, it's me, Leafpool. Wake up."

Cinderpelt opened her eyes. She was grateful that Leafpool had come back after leaving the Clan to be with Crowfeather. ThunderClan would need a medicine cat like her. Leafpool tried to treat Cinderpelt's wounds, but Cinderpelt stopped her and gently explained to her that her time had come. Leafpool pleaded with her to live, asking her why she hadn't told her she knew she would die.

When Spottedleaf came, Cinderpelt knew her time was up.

"StarClan are waiting for me. Goodbye, Leafpool."

_Leafpool, StarClan...forgive me for my mistakes..._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww..Cinderpelt was one of the greatest characters ever.<br>Direct quotes from Fire and Ice (it took me forever to find it, and I didn't even get the book. I had to get it off the internet. Stupid book, not letting me find it) and Twilight (I did actually use the book.)  
>Poor Cinderpelt wanted to be a warrior...at least she got a second chance.<strong>


End file.
